Destiny
by GarnettFox
Summary: a tale of two soul mate finding each other and admiting there love OC X OC


**Destiny**

_This is a RP I did in not much detail at the time I reread it and gleamed the gem of a romance that shaped in it for all of two pages and have spaced it into this. Ok back ground TFA autobots are dead far as I know and the only bots in this only have cameos and slight mentions so mhe._

_Oh and i only own Piroblase (cameo), Shedra K.D Prime (yes that is how she started), Widewaters, Silverstorm (mention) and the main OC Cassie Anne. Everybody else belongs to newfanman 14 and ignauticka or to hasbro_

"If what you're saying is true, then Widewaters and Silverstorm would still be alive!" the phoenix's face lit up with hope at the thought of her dead team mates alive and well. Cassie looked down away from piroblase

"When't you listening Piro? They would be evil." The last word hung heavily in her head, evil that was Shedra was now. Shedra her friend, her guardian evil twisted by a decepticon she once called a friend.

"I know but still…." Piro trailed off wanting for her team mates for her leader back.

The autobot Longshot walked up to the medic with a solemn face as he broke it to her that even in the shattered glass realm some things where the same.

But the tail end of the conversation made her look up at him surprised

"….I'm not sure about the fact that Cassie falls in love with Gabriel, so it could go either way."

'Whose Gabriel?' she wondered as a new human voice was heard

"Riot Prime was busy with a communication, so I decided to work on Firestar. She'll need 3 days rest, a new paint job, and new legs, and some better weapons, but she's gonna be alright-" he stopped dead as he saw the strange girl, she could be but a year or two younger then him with porcelain white skin and eyes that made sapphires look like gravel. She looked at him her clothes comfortably hugging her hour glass figure, and an acute blush rising to her cheeks and he could feel his own blush on his tanned cheeks as well. He coughed and introduced himself

"Hi. You must be new here. My name is Gabriel Archibald Witwicky. I am a scientist, as well as an Autobot Psychiatrist, and a diplomat for any rough edges that need to be smoothed out between the Autobots and the Humans." Cassie blushed and introduced herself to the god like man in front of her, why did she feel like she should always be with him?

"Im Cassie Anne, just call me Cassie. Im a mechanic and stunt driver by trade and I managed to fix up Shedra." She blushed as Gabriel took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles

"Pleaser to meet you cassie."

"Cassie and Gabriel sitting in a tree-" Cassie glared at Piroblase

"SHUT THE FRAG UP." Gabriel held up a finger

"Hold on." He pulled out an odd looking pistol turned a knob and fired a beam at Piro. The olden English talking phoenix found her voice gone looked at the human panicked

"I disrupted your vocal processors. It should wear off in 7 minutes." Gabriel said manner of factly as the autobot glared at the two love struck humans.

Cassie nervously pushed some of her hair behind her ear

"Shedra wasn't really clear when she told me where we were so ….where the frag are we?" she asked blushing at the fact she had no clue where she was. Piro put a wing over her face and doubled over in silent laughter at the human's expense. Gabriel glared at her and held up the pistol for her to see

"Seriously, do you WANT me to set this thing so that you would be under my control?" she quickly shook her head as Gabriel turned to Cassie "You're at the Autobot Base outside of Cheyenne, Wyoming. I can give you a tour, if you want?" as Speed Demon made a crack about cowboys Cassie blushed and said

"Um ok a tour sounds nice." A part of her mind agreed of only for the reason it would help her stop worrying about what was happening to Shedra. Gabriel smiled and took her arm

"Well lets go start the tour!" as he showed her the base Cassie listened to his story's about his adventures with the autobots on earth.

After about a hour Gabriel stopped talking enjoying Cassie's company and wondering if what he felt for her was true. It was stronger even then what he felt for Diana, and he thought once she was his soul mate. What was Cassie to him?

"You've had a lot of things happen to you in such a short time." Gabriel nodded and she stopped keeping a light grip on his arm and just looking at him. "I may sound stupid but maybe its destiny."

Gabriel smiled and held her hand, something was happening between them and he never wanted it to stop.

"I don't think you sound stupid. It's just your personal opinion. And it's a good one. I believe in destiny, too. But, as a scientist, I must respect all opinions until the truth is found. But, still, it's nice to know another human who believes in destiny." He stepped closer till there noses where touching. "And I think destiny has treated you well, just by gazing upon your beauty." Cassie blushed and settled her head upon the slightly taller mans shoulder.

"I may sound stupid now but I love you." Gabriel smiled at her softly placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"No you don't, because I love you to." Cassie blushed and kissed his cheek as well lifting her head to look him in the eye

"I've never been in love before so don't blame me if things go wrong." She gazed deep into his green eyes "I love you so much I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said resting her head on his shoulder again, Gabriel's grip on her tightened slightly and he wondered if he should tell her. She was honest enough to tell him she had never been in love before, so he told her.

"I wondered what i would do if I lost Dianna. Then came that tragic day. She was blown to bits by Nemesis Prime. I was so angry I took control of his servant Axle, and made him do terrible, evil, disturbing things I could think of before. I was just so angry. Then, i got over it, and I devoted my life to building weapons that could counter the Decepticons. I knew that was what I was born to do. When I first looked into your eyes, I saw something in you that I never saw before, not even in Dianna. I knew from the first time I fixed my eyes on your glamorous appearance, then I realized that I was in love with you."

He gently grasped Cassie shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I don't care what happens. I will never stop loving you." And he kissed her. There eyes slid shut as they passionately kissed, they knew then that they where meant to be together. And that they would be together forever.

_I was going to make this longer but the only idea I had would have made this into a M lemon and I wanted it to be unadulterated fluff and two soul mates finding each other_


End file.
